


Cuddling Headcanons

by phoenixianCrystallist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Final Fantasy XV Headcanon, Fluff, Foot Massage, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Intimacy, Massage, Multi, Neck Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Public Display of Affection, Rated T because I swear a lot, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling, back massage, back rub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixianCrystallist/pseuds/phoenixianCrystallist
Summary: Just a collection of headcanons about cuddling with the Chocobros. Pure self-indulgent fluff. May induce cavities, please brush your teeth after consuming.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Reader, Cor Leonis/Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Libertus Ostium/Reader, Loqi Tummelt/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Nyx Ulric/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 267





	1. Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> So my plans were to write my first "proper" reader-insert fluff and have it done for you guys for Christmas Eve. But, uh, these didn't want to be prose and I started biting off more than I can chew. If I'd finished everything I wanted to do you'd be getting nothing for Christmas from me and we can't have that. So have the main bros for now and I'll post Ravus, Nyx, Cor, and Ardyn when I finish them.
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Prompto:

  * Okay so this boi
  * THIS BOI
  * He is so fucking precious okay?
  * He's just chilling in bed 
  * Probably checking photos
  * And you cuddle up to his side and lay your head on his chest, right?
  * Because have you SEEN his chest it would make the perfect pillow for cuddles
  * So you snuggle up and he just
  * Stops breathing for a second
  * Bc holy shit he wasn't expecting that
  * And when you throw your arm over his stomach he doesn't know what to do
  * But it only lasts a second have no fear
  * He isn't quite sure what to do with the arm attached to the side of him you're snuggled into
  * But he knows what he wants to do with it so he gives it a shot
  * All hesitant like he's scared to touch you
  * What if you're not ready for this
  * What if it's actually uncomfortable for you
  * What if it makes you feel trapped which is the LAST thing he wants
  * But he decides to settle his arm around your shoulders
  * And you sigh and snuggle closer bc it's so nice and warm and you feel safe and protected
  * And he can't really tell from this angle but he's pretty sure you're smiling and he's just about as certain that he'd die for you in that instant 
  * (He has that revelation a lot)
  * You're totally smiling btw
  * How could you not be
  * So you've got his arm around your shoulders and your head on his chest
  * And your ear is settled right over his heart
  * You're not sure but it might be racing a little
  * Or maybe he just has a naturally rapid heartbeat
  * (It's absolutely racing)
  * (He's totally nervous, it's still really early in your relationship but the racing heart when you do something cute will never really go away anyway so don't worry about it)
  * And he is absolutely keeping his breathing gentle and even on purpose 
  * Like he's trying not to disturb you by breathing too hard or something 
  * As if he could ever
  * But as time goes on and he starts to relax his breathing goes back to normal
  * And the gentle rise and fall of his chest combines with his heartbeat to lull you to sleep
  * When you wake up he's out cold and also hasn't moved one iota of an inch the entire time you've been asleep
  * Except for one thing 
  * You're not sure when exactly he decided to hold your hand but it's nice and warm and they fit together perfectly 
  * They fit even better when you thread your fingers through his
  * He'll fidget for a second but it's just him pulling you closer in his sleep
  * He might kiss your forehead in his sleep and mumble something that sounds vaguely like "love you"
  * But it's so quiet it's hard to tell
  * Might have been "tofu" or "doubloon" but you're pretty sure it was "Love you"
  * Which is doubly endearing when he's still too shy to say it when he's awake btw
  * When Prompto gets more comfortable snuggling with you 
  * His FAVORITE way to do so
  * Is when you're between his legs 
  * With your back to his chest
  * And his arms are around your waist and he's resting his chin on your shoulder
  * He just loves being your pillow in general really
  * Has some embarrassment when cuddling in public so you tend to not and just save it for home
  * He never really gets over that either but it's okay because at home he's an absolute cuddle bug
  * He's also not a big fan of heads in laps
  * Either yours in his or his in yours, they don't do it for him
  * Needs that full-body contact




	2. Gladio

Gladio

  * We all know Gladdy's a teddy bear, right?
  * Like that much is obvious 
  * But did you know
  * That he loves lap cuddles?
  * I mean Him Big there's plenty of room for cuddling no matter what 
  * But his favorite cuddles are when you're on his lap
  * Head halfway buried in the crook between his neck and shoulder
  * So your forehead is just brushing against his jaw with every breath he takes
  * And it's the simplest thing in the world to turn his head the tiniest bit and kiss your forehead
  * Or your lips
  * Or your nose
  * Or anywhere really he's not that picky 
  * He's got both arms wrapped around you
  * One supporting your back and the other holding his book
  * And he may or may not actually spend most of the time with his cheek against your head
  * Your favorite part is when he starts humming a lullaby and you can feel it in your bones because you're wedged just right against him
  * So his humming just resonates with you
  * And the lullaby does its job and you drift off to semi-consciousness but not quite sleep
  * You're just all relaxed and boneless and safe in Gladio's arms
  * Where you can listen to him breathing and the steady beat of his heart
  * But sometimes you wriggle a little and he stops reading until you settle so he can make sure you get comfy 
  * At some point you wriggle until he just slips his book arm under your knees and lifts you up a little until you're settled in his lap like a baby
  * And he kisses your forehead again and goes back to his book
  * You don't move again until he finishes reading for the night
  * Then he picks you up princess style bc you're already in the perfect position for it
  * And he carries you into the bedroom and tucks you into bed and gives you another kiss but this time on the temple 
  * He does his usual nightly routine and crawls into bed with you 
  * Presses up against your back and wraps his arm around you to pull you in so your back is flush against his chest
  * He kisses the back of your neck and then the back of your shoulder 
  * And tells you good night before he shuts his eyes and goes to sleep
  * He also makes the best backrest known to man
  * He could be laying on his side
  * Doing Gladio things 
  * (Probably reading)
  * And you just come up and settle in against him with your back to his stomach
  * And you just lean into him
  * He'll wrap his arm around your waist and scoot you further up his chest
  * That way you a) have his chest and shoulder for your backrest 
  * And b) are in a more comfortable spot so he can keep his arm around you
  * Bonus c) it's a lot easier to grab you and pull you on top of him when he decides he wants to lay on his back now
  * There's a lot of flailing on your end when he does that but you eventually settle into laying half on top of him
  * Just snuggled up into his side with his arm holding you close at your waist
  * (You kind of slide off of his ginormous chest into perfect cuddling position and he totally planned it that way but will try to tell you he didn't)
  * (Don't let him fool you)
  * (He's the King's Shield he knows strategy and battle tactics and he's not afraid to use them)
  * He does not like cuddling when it's hot and/or he's recently been exercising tho
  * He's a space heater as it is, adding a cuddle to the mix is just too much warmth for him
  * Which is fine because by nature of him being a space heater cuddling him under those conditions isn't all that fun anyway
  * He's best to cuddle when it's cold




	3. Ignis

Ignis

  * So you wouldn't think Ignis would be much of a cuddler, would you?
  * Well joke's on you because you are Wrong™
  * Specs loves his cuddles
  * He's just kind of bad at showing it
  * Most of his cuddles are given while standing and can easily be mistaken for hugs
  * He'll wrap one arm around your waist and pull you close into his side for a moment before he has to See To Something
  * Usually getting Noct out of trouble
  * When he's got a bit more time he'll press up against your back and hug you from behind
  * Maybe bury his face in the back of your shoulder for a second
  * But at home when the two of you have more than ten seconds to spare he has no idea how to initiate cuddling
  * He might not even be aware that it's an option
  * He probably doesn't even see the quick hugs he can give you at work/out in public as cuddling
  * And that's fine so far as you're concerned bc sometimes it's nice to be the Cuddle Initiator, you know?
  * So at home you're the one who instigates cuddling
  * And granted it's mostly you laying your head in his lap
  * And he runs his fingers through your hair and/or massages your scalp/temples
  * But it's peaceful and his lap is comfy
  * Another good set of Ignis cuddles are when the two of you are on the couch
  * You're doing your thing and he's doing his
  * But you're right there pressed into his side
  * And angled just right that you have your legs in his lap
  * He's got one hand occupied with whatever he's up to on his phone while the other rubs up and down on your calf
  * Not quite massaging but it feels super nice anyway 
  * The BEST Ignis cuddles, however 
  * Are in the mornings when he's got a second to linger and takes a bit to return to the land of the conscious anyway
  * Because he'll have cuddled up to you in his sleep
  * Doesn't matter which direction you're facing he has one arm wrapped around your waist and the other is tucked under his head acting like a pillow 
  * And he's still a little groggy and makes little sounds of protest if you try to get up
  * And he'll pull you closer and bury his face into your neck
  * Either under your chin or at the base of your skull depending which way you're facing
  * He wants nothing more than to stay right there cuddled up with you and will stay there as long as he can get away with
  * And as he starts waking up a little more he'll probably pepper you with little kisses
  * Until he wakes up even more and the need for his morning dose of Ebony kicks in
  * When that happens he'll pull you in tight for a moment, give you one more kiss, and finally let you get up
  * Usually murmurs a quiet "good morning" to you
  * May or may not tack on an endearing nickname like "sunshine" or "darling" or "my love" but he usually sticks with your name
  * SOMETIMES
  * Very rarely
  * When he's dead tired and not even Ebony can save him
  * If he's sitting next to you
  * He will lean over and lay his head on your shoulder
  * And you'll snake your arm around him and pull him in a little closer so he's not putting so much strain on his neck
  * He keeps his distance a little when he has to be official and in public
  * Has to keep up appearances as the prince's advisor and all that
  * There are certain levels of appropriate PDA and openly cuddling at Royal Functions is not one of them
  * Will that stop him from holding your hand, though?
  * Absolutely not




	4. Noctis

Noctis

  * Noct would be the worst of the Chocobros to cuddle with
  * Not that he's bad at cuddling 
  * He's just basically a cat
  * Takes up more room than physically possible and likes to lay on you at the least convenient times
  * It's fine on the couch or in the backseat of the Regalia bc he just kind of leans into your side and uses your shoulder as a pillow
  * But in bed?
  * You ARE the bed
  * You don't know how he does it
  * But he's sprawled out _everywhere_ including on top of you
  * He's got his head buried between your neck and shoulder
  * And his breath kind of tickles
  * One arm is somehow simultaneously over your chest and stomach and that hand is on your other shoulder
  * (He has a habit of drawing patterns on your arm with his fingertips, it's super cute and feels kinda nice)
  * And that leg on the same side is covering both of your legs
  * While the arm and leg that aren't all over you are just kind of flung out on the rest of the bed 
  * It's a gymnastic challenge to get out from under him if you need to
  * Made all the more difficult because he is a clingy little thing
  * The second you even _think_ about moving he groans and pulls you in closer
  * And he nuzzles your neck and that _definitely_ tickles
  * Which makes you squirm
  * Which makes him pull you in tighter and nuzzle harder which just exacerbates the problem
  * Until eventually he's got you tangled up in all of his limbs like some sort of octopus and there's no way you're moving without waking him up
  * (Depending on how much you have to pee or how hungry you are that might not even be a deterrent to getting out of bed for you, either)
  * Also he was awake the entire time and was tickling you on purpose so he could better wrap you up in his arms
  * And legs
  * He should have been born an octopus, seriously
  * Another Worst Time To Cuddle™
  * (And by "worst" I mean "best" bc cuddling with Noct is never a bad time)
  * Is when he's decided to lounge on the couch instead of sit on it like a normal person
  * He's all stretched out
  * Legs taking up all the seat spaces
  * And you want to sit so he just smirks at you like the little shit he is and pats his lap in invitation
  * Of course you accept that invite, I mean why wouldn't you?
  * So you crawl onto him and get revenge for the morning octopus cuddles by just straight up laying on top of him
  * And he wraps both arms around your middle and pulls you up just a bit so it's easier to kiss you
  * Which he does
  * Right on the tip of your nose
  * Then he turns his head to watch tv
  * Or maybe he has a controller in his hands and is playing a game
  * With you as a blanket
  * So you tuck your head under his chin and watch whatever is happening on the tv
  * If you two are watching tv he eventually starts rubbing your back
  * If he's gaming you have to wait for loading screens 
  * He does get one (1) Responsible Adult Point for noticing when one or the both of you is starting to nod off
  * Because when he notices that he insists on heading to bed
  * (It's got nothing to do with him being responsible and everything to do with his love of comfortable sleep)
  * (Which is second only to his love of you)
  * (Also his clingy octopus cuddling is _his_ favorite way to cuddle with you, so like all of his favorite things in one right there)
  * The biggest problem with his cuddling is that he's actually so damn good at them you can't resist 
  * They do have to be at his discretion though
  * He gets kind of weird about touching sometimes
  * But that's okay because he always makes sure you know it's never your fault or anything
  * He's just having one of those days where things are Too Much™ and cuddling would make it worse
  * He's usually fine and back to being a cuddle octopus by morning




	5. Ravus

Ravus

  * He's better at cuddling than you'd expect
  * Of course you should probably stay on the side that isn't his prosthetic
  * Unless you like having slightly chilly metal around you
  * I mean you do you
  * He's just happy to have you in his arms either way
  * His favorite way to cuddle with you is sprawled out in bed
  * With you pressed up against his side and his arm around your shoulders or waist
  * Does a lot of rubbing your back or your arms
  * Sometimes one-handed neck massages
  * Just kind of reassuring himself that you're real and not going anywhere
  * Ravus's cuddling is not quiet, either
  * He talks with you
  * A lot
  * Not always about heavy things but he does talk to you about those too
  * Mostly it's mundanities
  * Asking how your day has been
  * Any plans for tomorrow
  * He saw something that made him think about you
  * Occasionally bitches about the people he has to work with
  * It's cathartic for him
  * Nice having someone to listen
  * Even better having someone to listen to
  * He loves hearing about your day
  * He likes feeling your voice resonate where your chest is pressed against his
  * Likes to trace his fingertips against your skin
  * Simply _adores_ the way your eyes light up when you tell him about something that made you happy
  * Even more adoration when you tell him about things that made you laugh
  * There is no PDA with this man, unfortunately 
  * It's for your protection, he has a lot of enemies and the last thing he needs is to have you caught in the crossfire 
  * But at home? In private?
  * Please cuddle this man
  * He's super hella bad at initiating them so it's going to be mostly up to you
  * He's also not really the type to cuddle while sleeping
  * He has to be awake for the cuddling
  * Not that he has trust issues or anything
  * I mean he does but not about this
  * He just can't enjoy the cuddles as much if he's sleeping, you know?
  * Every moment spent cuddling should be enjoyed while awake
  * ( _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ by Aerosmith is your "couple song" in his head okay)
  * (Or it would be if he knew the song)
  * Unrelated note but his prosthetic hand gives fantastic back scratches and sometimes he can be convinced to do some of that
  * He tries not to use it too much unless you ask him to bc he never ever wants to hurt you
  * The claws at the ends are super sharp and it's way too easy to slip up and put more pressure than he meant to
  * You tried to get a scalp massage from him once
  * Never Again™
  * Bad combination of your hair getting tangled in the finger joints and the whole "sharp pointy bits + accidentally too much pressure = ow" thing
  * His flesh hand will comb through your hair no problem though
  * (Before he lost his arm you used to sit on his lap and tell him about your day while he played with your hair)
  * (He got really good at different kinds of braids but now that's not much of an option and he really misses it)
  * (He still runs his fingers through your hair but it's just not the same as having it in both hands and weaving it into patterns)
  * Oh also
  * Speaking of music
  * Like twenty million bullet points ago
  * This man
  * Has a surprisingly soft singing voice
  * And he _will_ sing you to sleep while you're laying on him
  * You have to ask
  * And the cuddling will stop once you're asleep bc he will tuck you right into bed
  * But he will do it
  * And he's flattered you even ask




	6. Nyx

Nyx

  * This man
  * Oof
  * This man is not a cuddler
  * He tries so hard because he knows you like it
  * But he just doesn't get the appeal
  * It's too warm and he just can't get comfortable 
  * He is more than happy to have your feet in his lap while he massages them and you two talk about your day
  * He will give you back rubs
  * He will brush your hair for you
  * He will hug you long and hard and it's _almost_ a cuddle
  * But please don't lay on him
  * He will do anything for you
  * _Anything_
  * You don't understand 
  * He loves you so much and would give you the world if he could
  * He just doesn't like cuddling
  * He can handle it for like fifteen minutes tops
  * Do you know what he _will_ do, though?
  * Baths
  * Nice relaxing baths together
  * He washes your hair for you and gives the best scalp massages in existence when he does 
  * He washes your back and if you feel even the littlest bit tense he gives you a neck and shoulder massage 
  * Fuck, this man will give you a full on mani pedi if you want, okay?
  * He will wait on you hand and foot
  * Breakfast in bed? He's not the best cook but toast and a bowl of cereal and some OJ on a lap tray is special in its own way
  * He'll hold your hands and kiss your fingertips
  * He'll slow dance with you in the kitchen
  * He'll pick you up and carry you to bed if you fall asleep on the couch
  * He just
  * He loves you so much
  * And he knows you like cuddles
  * And he tries, he really does 
  * He tries so hard to like them for you
  * But he just can't so he tries to make up for it
  * Even though he doesn't have to
  * This man will do everything in his power to ensure you know how loved you are
  * The closest you can get to proper cuddles
  * Is when you two are settling into bed
  * You face each other and he'll hold your hand
  * Like full on laces his fingers through yours and presses your palms together
  * Kisses the backs of your knuckles
  * And he'll hold your hand (and your entire forearm) to his chest
  * Like some awkward kind of teddy bear
  * Just holding your arm between his man tiddies
  * That's the closest he can get to cuddling for you
  * You two are so close to each other you can press your foreheads together and that's how you fall asleep
  * You're even close enough that he can drape his other arm across your waist
  * Sometimes he does, sometimes he doesn't 
  * And it's totally enough but he still sometimes feels like it isn't 
  * Hence his constantly trying to make it up to you
  * It's not like he's averse to touch!
  * Obviously
  * Otherwise he wouldn't do any of the rest of it
  * Just something about the weight of another person pressing into him doesn't sit well
  * And being that weight is also uncomfortable for him
  * Not like he thinks he's going to squish you or anything 
  * It's just a kind of...
  * If it's uncomfortable for him it's probably uncomfortable for you even though you say you enjoy it
  * And he never, ever, ever wants to make you uncomfortable




	7. Ardyn

Ardyn

  * Look
  * Okay 
  * If Ardyn could just carry you everywhere bridal style he would
  * He
  * Loves
  * Cuddles
  * In his lap? Perfection
  * In your lap? Delightful
  * You laying on him? Sublime
  * Him laying on you? Exquisite
  * Using your chest as a pillow? Magnificent
  * You using his chest as a pillow? Splendid
  * His head in your lap? Heavenly
  * Your head in his lap? Euphoria
  * He loves to cuddle with you
  * So long as one of you is in the other's arms all is right in the world 
  * Public cuddles
  * Private cuddles
  * You name it
  * Anything you want
  * Anywhere you want
  * Anywhen you want
  * He does not care about public appearances 
  * If he wants to cuddle you (or vice versa) while he's giving a formal address to insert-important-person-here, and you have no objections, by Shiva he will do it
  * He does have one rule, though
  * He will _not_ initiate cuddling if you are not awake
  * He will ask first
  * And he will respect the fuck out of your right to say no
  * Zero questions asked
  * He absolutely cuddles while you two are sleeping it's just it has to start while you're awake
  * Doesn't matter how many times you tell him he doesn't have to ask
  * He asks anyway
  * He is a Gentleman™, dammit!
  * (But if you want to cuddle him when he's asleep that is 10000000% okay, please do that)
  * (Waking up to a cuddle he didn't fall asleep in is the perfect way to start a morning for him)
  * (Still won't initiate while you're asleep even if you explain that you feel the same way about waking up to cuddles though)
  * (I don't get it either, that's just how he is)
  * There is no form of cuddling this man dislikes
  * But if there's any kind of cuddle that you don't prefer he will never do it 
  * There's no point in cuddling if you're not happy with it, after all
  * He does like to talk while cuddling
  * Doesn't have to be anything profound 
  * Just chat with him
  * Tell him about your day
  * Ask him about his
  * I bet you think he's the kind of cuddler who's got roaming hands, right?
  * And it's understandable to think that
  * Because he loves touching you any way he can get
  * Face, hair, arms, hands, legs, waist, back, you name it
  * He is _very_ touch-oriented
  * But while cuddling the most he'll do is maybe rub up and down with his thumb wherever his hand happens to be
  * Usually on your arm and shoulder or on one of your hips
  * Maybe your back if he's not holding on as tight as he usually does
  * If you've got your head in his lap he'll caress your face but that's the most touching he does during cuddles
  * Otherwise he's got his arms around you and that's ultimately all he needs
  * He might sometimes kiss your neck just because he knows it tickles and it's an easy way to get a giggle out of you, but that's extremely rare
  * Long story short Ardyn Lucis Caelum-Izunia is the record holder for World's Biggest Cuddle Bug




	8. Cor

Cor

  * Cor cuddles are largely dependent on what you're doing when he comes home
  * If you're in the middle of a chore he won't bother you
  * Maybe a quick hug and a peck on the cheek
  * But if you're just chilling on the couch
  * Doing whatever it is you do
  * Reading or gaming or watching tv or whatever
  * And he comes through that door
  * And he's had a long day
  * (Which is every day)
  * He heads right for you and curls up against your chest 
  * On the really bad days he'll push you into lying down and just lays on you
  * Either way
  * He buries his face into your neck
  * Wraps his arms around your torso
  * Lets out a long-suffering sigh
  * And just lets all the tension and stress drain out of him 
  * If he doesn't get up after a minute or two you know it's been a Bad Day™
  * So you pop your bookmark in or pause your game or turn off your show
  * Toss the book/controller/remote onto the coffee table
  * Wrap your arms around his shoulders
  * Kiss the top of his head
  * And start rubbing his back with one hand
  * While the other hand strokes his hair
  * (Which is really soft btw, with how short it is you'd think it'd be a little rough but nope)
  * And you marvel that you're the only person in the world who's allowed to _pet_ Cor "the Immortal" Leonis
  * Beware if he falls asleep on you bc he is 6'3" of solid muscle and unless you're strong enough to lift that he's going _nowhere_ once he's unconscious 
  * Thankfully he doesn't fall asleep that often
  * Usually after a few minutes of just reveling in your presence he'll push himself up and give you a proper hello kiss
  * Go make the both of you dinner if you haven't already covered it
  * The other most common Cor cuddles are when you two are just chilling on the couch
  * And you've got your back leaning against his chest 
  * And he's got one arm around your shoulders while the other one holds your hand
  * Your head is cushioned against his shoulder and he's resting his cheek on the top of your noggin
  * And all is right in the world 
  * He's not too big on the sleep cuddling just because he'll overheat
  * He'll spoon with you until you fall asleep but then he has to move away
  * You two should probably consider separate beds if you're the kind of person to seek out body heat while you sleep
  * Bc if you try to snuggle up to him he has to move away and it just turns into an all night chase and he gets no sleep 
  * The best you can hope for is butt-to-butt contact
  * However, if you can keep to your side of the bed all is well
  * Out in public he doesn't mind you cuddling up against his side unless it's hot out
  * If it's too hot for public cuddling he compensates by linking his pinky finger with yours
  * It's about the best he can do
  * He rarely initiates public cuddles
  * When he does it's because he's trying to direct your attention somewhere and he just doesn't bother to take his arm from around your shoulders
  * Doesn't really put his arms around your waist that often
  * He likes to hug around your shoulders
  * And sometimes when he gives you a hug he just doesn't let go and you two do your thing with at least one of his arms still around you
  * He loves it when he does the gentleman thing of offering you his arm and you take it and snuggle up to him btw
  * Just something about having one arm occupied with showing you affection and the other arm free to whoop some ass if necessary makes his day
  * (If you're short enough he will absolutely delight in letting you hang onto his arm and lifting you off the ground while you swing from it like a kid on a jungle gym, just fyi)
  * (If you're tall you have to curl into a ball to get completely off the ground and it takes a lot of abdominal muscle strength on your end and a lot of arm, torso, and back strength on his, but that just means he's both delighted and impressed)
  * Also
  * This happens often enough it counts as a thing he does but rarely enough that no one believes you and sometimes you think you dreamed it until he does it again 
  * Every now and then, when you're both coming home at the same time
  * He lifts you up bridal style and carries you over the threshold 
  * And then doesn't put you down until he's sat on the couch and settled you into his lap
  * Whether or not you stay there is up to you and depends on what, if anything, you need to be doing at that moment




	9. Loqi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter added by request :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, akatsukiwolfrider!

Loqi

  * Okay so
  * Loqi's not exactly the biggest cuddler in the world
  * It's not that he _dislikes_ cuddling
  * It's just that
  * He likes to talk and he paces while he talks
  * And he talks with his hands
  * But if you have long hair he will absolutely braid your hair for you while he's telling you about his day
  * His favorite kind of braid to give you is a waterfall braid
  * But if you have curly hair he sometimes does this super cute wave pattern that ends with your curls kind of haloing your head and framing your face
  * Either way when he's done he'll kiss your nose and tell you exactly how beautiful you are
  * It's a prerequisite that you be sitting on his lap for the braiding btw
  * So that counts
  * Also he asks that you return the gesture when you tell him about your day bc he likes having his hair played with
  * He understands if you don't want him sitting in your lap but he's so damn happy if you let him okay
  * When he has a lot of free time 
  * Like on his days off
  * He'll be sitting on the couch
  * With you on his lap bc that's his favorite spot to have you 
  * And his arms are wrapped around your waist
  * Holding a controller while he plays video games 
  * Most likely _Assassin's Creed_ , we all know he was at the festival to have fun and not on business
  * Anyway his chin is resting on your shoulder
  * And every now and then he nuzzles into your neck and kisses it and tells you he loves you
  * Just
  * Unprompted
  * Out of nowhere 
  * He does things like that
  * He even cuddles like this if you two are playing competitively
  * He takes _merciless_ advantage of his access to your neck to distract you if you're winning
  * May or may not devolve into tickle fights depending on how ticklish you are
  * (He's ticklish at the back of the knees and kicks like a bunny)
  * (It's his one weakness in the tickle wars)
  * (Use this information to your advantage)
  * (Just be warned that he _will_ get revenge by blowing a raspberry on your bare tummy)
  * Out in public he has an arm around your waist as often as you'll let him get away with
  * Unless it's hot as balls then he'll hold your hand
  * Also he touches your face
  * Like, a lot
  * He thinks you're the most beautiful person in the whole wide world and sometimes he just needs to brush his fingers along your cheek to remind himself you're not just a dream or something 
  * The cuddliest he gets is at night
  * He insists on you laying your head on his chest so he can wrap his arm around you and hold you close
  * His heartbeat is strong and steady and lulls you to sleep
  * If for any reason you go to bed before him, he'll crawl into bed all stealthy-like so he doesn't wake you
  * And he'll do the thing where he brushes his fingers across your cheek
  * Just marveling that he gets to have you in his life
  * And he leans down
  * And kisses your forehead
  * Then settles down with his head on your shoulder and an arm around your waist




	10. Libertus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams table on fist* LIBERTUS NEEDS MORE LOVE 
> 
> Did you know there are only TWO fics in the Libertus Ostium/Reader tag? That is CRIMINAL and we as a fandom can do better.

Libertus

  * This man _lives_ for cuddles, okay
  * He prefers to be the little spoon
  * Something about feeling your breath on the back of his neck is just *chef's kiss*
  * Perfection
  * On the couch he likes to have his head in your lap
  * Please play with his hair when he does this btw
  * Give him a good scalp massage and he is in bliss
  * He also likes to have your legs in his lap
  * He will 100,006% give you a foot massage if you want
  * You don't even have to ask
  * Just plop your foot in his lap and he goes to town
  * And he's _super good_ at them, too
  * Also if you ever feel like hugging him from behind plz do
  * Just give him warning first bc he has good combat reflexes and sometimes they react before his brain does
  * He _likes_ being hugged from behind
  * Like that's part of why he likes being the little spoon
  * Prolonged hug from behind
  * He just needs warning when he's out and about and ready to throw down
  * At home he's less jumpy but he did clock you in the nose on reflex once and he'll never forgive himself for that
  * You were fine it was just sore for a bit but that's not the point
  * One thing he secretly likes
  * And it's not a very well kept secret bc he's kind of a sap about it but he's never said it out loud either
  * Is when he's sitting up in bed reading
  * And you curl up next to him and fall asleep
  * You're just pressed against his side
  * Wriggled under his arm so he's got it around your shoulders
  * And he thinks it's the cutest thing ever and he can't help smiling whenever you do that
  * He'll finish up that chapter or find the next good stopping point
  * Tuck his bookmark in
  * And settle down next to you
  * With a kiss to your hair as he falls asleep
  * He doesn't mind cuddling when it's hot but he generates a lot of heat so you might not like it that much
  * Depends on your heat tolerance levels
  * Out in public he does this thing
  * That doesn't _technically_ qualify as a cuddle but whatever
  * Where he just kind of brushes his fingers over the back of your neck
  * And then he starts rubbing your neck for you and then it transitions into a one-handed shoulder rub and from there a one-handed back rub
  * When he transitions to the back rub he just rubs his whole entire hand in circles between your shoulder blades and mid-back
  * Speaking of he gives _wonderful_ massages
  * Not just to your feet, the foot massages were already covered
  * But neck, shoulder, back, and upper arms, he does them all in one go and you're all nice and relaxed by the time he's done
  * And when he's got you in that nice mellow state and you're still laying on your stomach he'll lean down and kiss the back of your neck
  * Then he lays down next to you and starts drawing patterns on your back with his fingertips
  * And he smiles that sweet smile you fell in love with
  * And you smile back but you're so mush from the massage you're kind of falling asleep
  * Which honestly makes him happy bc that means he did a good job
  * So he'll pull a blanket up over the both of you
  * And settle his arm across your back
  * And he cuddles up close and gives you a bunny kiss
  * You two fall asleep together like that



**Author's Note:**

> Hey btw come yell at me about these boys on Tumblr! I like making new friends :)
> 
> phoenixianCrystallist.tumblr.com


End file.
